


How Dick Found Out

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason and Kara have been in a relationship for a while and don't know how to tell everyone. Dick finds out.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Kara Zor-El, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	How Dick Found Out

Having enhanced senses came in handy at times, mostly if you needed to detect something. In this case, the sense of smell. This was something Kara was currently experiencing. She woke from Jason's bed with the aroma of something that was currently mixed with the afterglow of last night's activities.

“Mmm, Bacon” Kara muttered as she rose from the bed, grabbing Jason's shirt along the way. Kara walked out of the bed room to find Jason, shirtless and cooking bacon and eggs.

“Nothing hotter than a man who cooks breakfast the morning after” Kara said. 

“Nothing sexier that a woman who wear's her man's shirt in the morning” Jason said “And if I must say, you pull that off better than anyone”.

“Oh stop, I'm not that sexy” Kara was playfully showing false modesty, which Jason immediately disagreed with.

Kara hopped on the couch and turned the TV on, hoping to find some kind of entertainment in the wasteland of daytime television. Jason was trying not to be distracted by Kara's bare legs. Kara found nothing on TV. Then again, Jason shirtless, cooking food was far more entertaining.

Jason had finished cooking when there was a knock on the door. “Wasn't expecting anyone” Jason said “Probably the neighbors. We where quite loud”. Kara smirked at the last comment, but decided he was probably right. Who else would be knocking this early? Kara went and opened the door to see Dick Grayson on the other side.

“Ummm, hey Dick” Kara nervously said. Dick responded in kind “Hey Kara. Why are you here in Jason's apartment, in Jason's shirt, while Jason is cooking breakfast shirtless.”?

“Come now Dick. I'm sure you have been in this situation more than once” Jason said, a little bit of smugness dripping from his voice “At least I cook breakfast”.

“Hey, I cook breakfast”! Dick yelled, possibly alerting the neighbors 

“Not according to Babs” Jason replied, Dick shocked that Barbara told him that.

“Actually” Kara interrupted “She told me and I told him”. Dick looked at Kara, rather annoyed at that. “What, it's one of those things that came up” Is all she could say.

“So Dick” Jason said “What brings you here”?

“I was here to cheer you up” Dick explained “Babs and Alfred were concerned that you seemed lonely. It seems that was off the mark. Now explain.....this”. Jason and Kara had thought of all the things to say if they got found out or even if they wanted to tell others about their relationship. And yet they couldn't come up with the words.

Kara was the first to speak “Well I was passing by Gotham and saw Jason taking care of a small army of thugs. Figured that I could help and did so. He was a little annoyed, but thanked me all the same. As I was about to leave, he asked me out for some coffee. I had nowhere to be at the moment, so I said yes.

“At the shop” Kara continued “We has coffee and did some opening up. Both of us had been lousy for a while, especially in our love lives and we kind of had a repore with each other. Pretty soon we found our way to his apartment door and something just sparked and we ended up in bed. And here we are”.

Dick digested what Kara told him. After processing it for a bit, he spoke “Just jumping into bed like that doesn't seem to be your style. Jason's yes...”

“Hey”!

“But not you. I mean you're Supergirl” 

“I get it Dick” Kara said “And you're right. I'm not the type to do that. But the sparks flew and the stars aligned, as they say”.

“With him”? Dick pointed at Jason “No offense, Jason”

“Some taken”.

“Yes, Dick” Kara replied “With him. It should have been a one night thing and it almost did. But then, he acts all understanding and cooks me breakfast and coffee and I just don't want to leaving. Boy has his mojo. I can't believe he could ever be single, reputation or not”.

Dick still couldn't believe what was before him. Supergirl and Red Hood. They should be like oil and water. And yet they where together for however long. 

“So, when were you guys going to come forward with this”? Dick asked. Jason and Kara didn't know how to answer. Given Dick's reaction, they were even more doubtful about how to go about it.

“Well we didn't know how to do it” Jason answered. Kara concurred.

“If you want my advice” Dick said “The longer you wait, the worse it will get. I know I didn't exactly give a good impression about what would happen, but who knows how others would react if you wait to long. Just pick a time to come clean”.

“And” Dick continued “Don't let anyone tell you it's wrong. I know you two pretty well and I know you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't believe in it”. Well they seemed to have Dick's blessing, so that was a start. Still, the thought of coming forward was terrifying. 

“Always the advice giver” Kara said, with Jason commenting “Yeah, its annoying, isn't it”?

Dick gave congrats too the two of them and made his leave. Jason and Kara, now with a little weight off their shoulders went back into the apartment to have breakfast. Though Kara could hear Dick turning on his phone.

“Hey Babs, did you tell Kara that I don't make breakfast for you”?


End file.
